What Lies Underneath
by doseofmyimagination
Summary: He returned home to fulfill his goal. But what he found was something much more sweeter. AU Lyon focused fanfiction with plenty of Gruvia.


**Disclaimer:** AU Lyon focused fanfiction inspired by the korean drama and Mr. Hedgehog. I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It had been twenty years since his departure from home. He didn't know how much he missed the sweet scent of his hometown until he set foot.

"Brother!"

Lost in thoughts he hadn't noticed a cheerful voice calling to him.

"Brother!" this time he heard lifting his head to the direction of the voice and without a chance to reply he felt a weight on him. He immediately recognized who was embracing him and returned the sentiment with a gentle smile.

"You never change Ultear."

After a few seconds Ultear let go of him, smiled but then changed it to a frown accompanied with a punch to his arm.

"Ugh what was that for" Lyon complained tending to the spot he was hit.

"For taking too long to return" she said. She held her frown for seconds until she gave him a smile.

"But I'm glad you're back now. Should we go home?"

"Tch."

"Don't be a baby" she teased with a wider smile. She grabbed the rolling luggage that was sitting beside him and started walking cheerfully, it almost looked like she was skipping. Lyon chuckled remembering her childhood antics. She truly hasn't changed.

* * *

"Ice bastard...did you..catch him?" a young, pink haired man asked while trying to catch his breathe. In front of him was a dark, black haired man doing the same.

"No...I take it you didn't have any luck either?" the other man replied.

"Natsu, Gray!" both men looked at each confused and then ran around the corner where they heard someone calling for them. They immediately found and entered a small, cozy pastry shop named Mozarto.

"What's wrong" Gray said rushing to the kitchen changing his neutral facial expression to annoyance. He saw a young woman in chef uniform picking up pieces of cake off the floor to the counter.

"Seriously?"

"What happened Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I was rattled when I saw you and Gray run after those two guys and I dropped the cake by accident" she explained almost in tears. While she was explaining the situation Gray examined the broken cake. That was no ordinary cake.

Natsu sat Lucy on the closest chair to calm her down and Natsu finished cleaning up the mess.

"We have a deadline for 5:00 PM. I don't know what to do. I can't make these type of cakes without the master." Lucy used her hands to shield her distressed eyes.

Natsu looked at Lucy with worry and all of a sudden got an idea.

"Gray aren't you good at this stuff? Can't you just glue all these pieces together?" he sounded too excited for Gray's taste.

"No idiot that's not how baking works" he scorned. Sometimes he wondered if Natsu had a brain with all the things he tends to say.

He returned examining the cake.

"Well we gotta help Lucy or-"

"I can bake a new cake" Gray interrupted.

Lucy turned to Gray in disbelief.

"B-but this isn't an ordinary cake" she countered.

"I know" Gray smirked and left to the backroom.

He walked all the way to the back where a sink and mirror stood. He placed his hands on the sink for support and shifted his head to find a face he recognized in the mirror. He focused looking directly at it and then took off his shirt. He found his way to where his chef shirt was hanging.

"Maculinea teleius."

He put on the shirt.

"Aspidomorpha transparipennis."

He began by buttoning the last button.

"Aspidomorpha transparipennis."

He buttoned the first one.

"Rhyssa persuasoria."

He was now buttoning the center button.

"Homotropus tarsatoriu" he finished ready to start baking.

Gray successfully finished the cake and together with Lucy took it to the customer. From outside they were able to hear everybody praising the cake. On their way back they ran into the master.

"Gramps" Gray greeted him.

"How'd it go?" he asked a nervous Lucy who bowed down in respect.

"Master Makarov they loved it but-"

"Don't want to know. As long as the customer is happy I am good." he smiled. Lucy let out a sigh relieved they were out of trouble.

"But you" he faced Gray with a frown.

"Tch. Why do you smile at her and not me?" Gray said folding his arms.

"For starters she showed respect, something you don't seem to have heard of. Secondly she still has all her clother on."

Gray looked down on his clothes and realized he was shirtless cursing at himself.

"Want to hear the last one?" Makarov challenged.

"She isn't out there..."

Gray felt a slap to his arm.

"doing illegal private loans..." Makarov landed another slap on Gray. Luckily his slaps weren't painful to bare, even if he was angry he never did it with the intent to hurt. They were more of a nudge to make Gray understand.

" to sketchy people."

"You know why I do it Gramps. Besides I'm invisible remember."

Gray smirked and run away to let his grandfather cool off. Gray knew well what he did wasn't the best way to earn his income. But he what can do? Nobody was willing to hire someone like him no matter the skills and their small bakery shop wasn't profiting enough to give his grandfather what he deserved. This was the only way to repay the man who cared for him like he was his own blood.

"Don't worry Gramps. I'll open the biggest high end bakery shop for you. Just wait a little longer okay? Be patient and don't die on me"

* * *

"Mom is calling you" Ultear entered his office not bothering to close the door completely.

"What for?"

Ultear shrugged and took the chair near the door.

Out of nowhere she realized the reason their mother was asking for Lyon.

"I know" she snapped her finger and smirked. Lyon looked at her with confusion and concern. Whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.

"She wants to marry you with her rich friend's daughter."

Yup, he wasn't too thrilled.

"Oh that explains why they are here all dressed up" she continued.

"Mom sure is sneaky."

Lyon remained silent having decided to just brush it off. He had comeback to run the high end pastry shop his father had worked hard to build. His father managed to create a pastry empire opening numerous locations nationwide. Even after his death their family's business have kept their accreditation and now it was in his hands to ensure their continued success as their new CEO.

"Lyon are you listening to me" Ultear asked waving her hand up and down to get his attention.

"I'm not interested."

"Why not? Maybe you'll like the girl enough to have fun at the very least."

"Fun?" Lyon asked confused on what she meant by fun. If it wasn't meant for marriage why else would he want to meet a girl?

"Well you know. Go on dates, make out- you know the usual" she explained a little taken back at his confusion.

Lyon didn't reply but gulped and moved his eyes to another direction. He was beginning to sweat even though the room was 76 degrees. For a moment his sister wasn't confused at his odd reaction until she burst into laughter.

"Brother..." she tried to speak while laughing. Lyon could feel his cheeks reddened.

"don't tell me..." she laughed harder.

"-y-you haven't been with someone since you left."

Lyon ran to close the door.

"Shhh, stop making a big deal will ya?" he said whispering to avoid any eavesdrops. Ultear nodded wiping her tears. He waited patiently until she was laughter free.

"I-I was busy preparing myself for the company. Studying abroad isn't easy and leaves you no time to focus on nonsense" he explained.

Ultear wanted to laugh but restrained herself. Lyon sighed.

"Just laugh it off."

Ultear laughed again with his approval but this time it ended quicker.

"Sorry brother, it's just hard to believe."

"Tch like I said it wasn't easy. Besides it's hard to forget your first love."

Ultear noticed the change in his brother's voice when he said the last part. It felt warm and sad.

"Well what do you know?! It's time for me to go shopping."

"Instead of shopping go read a book."

"Ha funny!" she chuckled walking out of the office.

He returned back to his laptop when he heard the door closed. He tried to focus but failed thanks to the image of his first love popping in his mind.

He sighed.

"I wonder what you're doing Juvia."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For a few episodes in the drama I decided to focus on Gruvia but about mid-way I fell in love with Won-Il Choi's character. And since he reminded me so much of Lyon-sama I decided to focus on him instead in this fanfic. But rest assure, there will be plenty of Gruvia too. If you've seen the drama please don't give-away spoilers haha! If you haven't prepare for some feels and I recommend seeing the actual drama. It has become one of my favorite. Literally I cried throughout episodes 14-15.

You like this story so far?


End file.
